


Coffee House

by ClockworkNight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Clintasha Week, Coffee Shops, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, POV Clint Barton, Past Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Past Relationship(s), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkNight/pseuds/ClockworkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton is a barista, Natasha Romanova is just a regular there but he knew that she was his sunshine. Clint can't help it, he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She's Too Good

**Author's Note:**

> So I've wanted to do another multichapter Au fic. I love the idea of Coffee Shop Clintasha, so here it is!
> 
> Chapter summery: Clint Barton is a barrista at Starbucks who has fallen head over heels in love with a regular that always gets black coffee. He doesn't know who she is, but he knows he's in love, so this time he's going to take the chance.
> 
> Characters: Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Pepper, Bobbi ECT
> 
> Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperoni, past ClintBobbi, PepperTashaBobbi friendship
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Coffee Puns, that's going to be a running theme though. No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> The Starbucks stuff is real stuff. My boyfriend works at Starbucks and I usually listen when he rants so I use what I know.
> 
>  
> 
> Slight OOC. Clint is a love sick dork and Natasha is flirty.
> 
> In this chapter: coffee shop puns. Be prepared.
> 
> I do not own the characters used,
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> – –

He didn't even know her name. He knew her last name because that was what he was given to write on her coffee cup every single day when she came in to get her daily dose of black coffee but he didn't know her first name.  
But he knew he was in love.

The way she walked was with power, the way she spoke when she gave him her order, though he knew it by heart, made him shiver. She was the embodiment of power and perfection.

He was in love.

– –

Clint Barton was washing one of the glass cups, humming along with the soft music playing from their 'Coffee Shop Mix' on Spotify. His coworkers were helping everyone else while he worked as shift, cleaning and making sure everyone had what they needed. He knew that it was during the slowest hours that she came in.

The manager turned to look at him, Tony Stark smirking happily. “Hey lover boy!” He called over across the room. He was restocking shelves. Clint glanced up, he had a bit of foam on his upper lip and was a little sweaty. It was the middle of summer and he had to wear all black as long with the central Starbucks controlling their air flow meant it was hotter than hell behind the counter. They had all the doors open to try to let some air in the building.

He saw the fiery red bouncy curls of her hair and none of that mattered anymore. He put the cup he was cleaning down and pushed the girl that was on the register away. “I got this one.” He winked at her. Playful flirting that meant nothing to him, in his mind he was a taken man. Taken by this beautiful red head in front of him.

She didn't notice the change in register workers as she typed with lightning speed on her cell phone. That thing was always attached to her hand and he always wondered who she could be texting. Probably a boyfriend, a woman that perfect had to have men drooling over her for miles. He sighed happily as she walked forward to the counter, not even glancing up. “Black coffee and a scone.” She said.

He sheepishly smiled, she was so beautiful. He wanted to replace that phone with his hand and the coffee with his lips.  
That didn't make any sense but he didn't care.

He sighed happily. “I know.” He said, handing her a blueberry scone, her favorite kind... at least he assumed as much. She ordered it every day.

She stopped texting, slowly looking up. “You... know?” She asked, watching him carefully. “That sounds creepier than you think.”

He blushed a little bit more, that did sound pretty creepy that he had her order memorized but she got it every day and it wasn't like it was difficult. Black coffee. Blueberry scone.

Clint shrugged. “Well sugar it's not like you get the most complicated of orders.” He pointed out, his country slang coming out. He hoped she liked guys with accents though when she spoke he directed something other than American.

Clint cleaned over the counter, looking at those huge emerald eyes. God he wanted to just melt into those eyes and never leave. He smirked. “A to-go cup then?” He asked. She nodded as she slid her cell phone into her pocket and gave him her credit card. She looked up at the menu, perhaps one of these days she could change her order up... throw the man a curve ball.

He slid it for her and watched her carefully. He wanted to make a move, he wanted to show this woman that he could be the one for her.

“What name on the cup?” He asked, grabbing his Sharpie that was almost out. He grumbled and fully blamed Tony for that one. Tony always was stealing his Sharpie.  
“Romanova.” She said, he should have known it by now. He smirked.

“Sorry again sugar... I need a first name, thousands of Romanova's come in here every day, how will I know which one is yours?” Of course Romanova was a name never really heard in America, it was Russian.

She sighed, shaking her head. “It's just Romanova, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out which coffee goes to me.” She said, smiling a bit. “After all you have my order and probably my face memorized.” He faked shock.   
“What?! No! I don't know who you are! Stranger danger! I need an adult!” He laughed.

 

She began to laugh, his heart missed a beat. She had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard, like bells and angels singing and whatever else that Nickolas Sparks would say about his heroines.  
He nodded, biting his lip. “So sweetheart, what's the real name? Unless you're in like... witness protection and that's why you're telling me Romanova. If that was the case, I'd totally be your body guard.” He had his foot in his mouth and couldn't stop talking. They normally didn't have so much conversation when she came in but now that they were talking, he couldn't seem to shut up.

But she was laughing. She tilted her head back, laughing at him. His heard stopped and he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. She was laughing at his jokes... was this a dream? It had to be a dream.  
He scribbled something else on her cup before sliding it to Tony to fill. He grumbled a bit and rolled his eyes before pouring the black coffee in it and putting a lid on it. “Order up, lover boy.” He laughed.

The red head smiled as she was handed her coffee. He watched every inch of body language, wanting to know her, wanting to be hers and only hers. He smiled when she looked up, putting on a charming country boy's smile. He hopped she could see what he was feeling.

The red head bit on her lower lip, opening the lid to her coffee for just a moment to watch the steam fog up the air between her and him. She shook her head and smiled.

“So yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, believe me it's the highlight of my day, my lady.” Clint smirked, hoping his boyish charm would get him some leverage in the woman's heart.

She rolled her eyes before nodding. “I'll see you tomorrow... Clint.” She eyed his name tag, offering a smile to him. He nodded, like a puppy in love.

She walked to the bar to get some vanilla powder, her hair falling over her face in a curtain of fire. Clint watched her as if she was the world, to him she was.

She stopped and looked up. “Hey Clint?” She asked, he nodded quickly, standing at attention when she spoke. She laughed at his position, making a shiver run up his spine. He was fairly sure her laugh would be the death of him. “My name is Natasha.”

She walked out of Starbucks, taking his breath with her.

Natasha...

He felt like he had died and gone to heaven, she laughed at his joke! She smiled at him! And she even told him her name!! He laughed and jumped up and down, he was like a damn child! Tony and some of the costumers stopped to look at the dirty blonde. “What the hell man?” Tony asked curiously.

Clint leaned his hand on the counter, staring at her as she got in her car and drove off. “Natasha... her name is Natasha...” He whispered dreamily. Tony snapped his fingers in front of his face, laughing a bit.

“Dude are you high or something?” He asked, he only ever acted like this when the mysterious Natasha came in. Of course Tony had been worried the first few times Clint got like this, thinking maybe the man was insane but he was slowly learning that this was the effect that Natasha Romanova had on him.

“Step off of it Tony.” He smiled, sighing happily. “She's perfection.” Oh he had it bad...

 

What could he say? He was a man in love. Love made him do weird things.

– –

 

Natasha walked into work, humming softly as she put her headphones in. She was a secretary at a law firm which took up most her time. She had no interest going in, they had run late the past four nights and she had barely gotten any sleep. Her morning coffee was the highlight of her day.

She pulled her seat belt off, fixing her hair and applying another layer of lipstick on to her plump lips. She was an attractive woman and knew it well. She used that to her advantage. Her boss was a flirty man and she got what she wanted from him with her body. She never slept with him but she knew her boss stared.

She fixed her pencil skirt, picking her coffee and purse up before stopping. It had something written on it.

She stopped trying to get out of the car and turned her coffee cup around.  
Written in the same messy scrawl that usually wrote her last name on her cup was one little sentence.

'I've been thinking about you a latte.' with a messy little heart on it.

She stopped and laughed, was that suppose to be a coffee pun? A pick up line Natasha shook her head. “Clint huh... aren't you full of surprises?” She asked herself. Maybe she could be a little more talkative on her morning run for coffee.

– –

She didn't throw the cup away. She actually enjoyed corny pick up lines. It made the person who wrote them seem... funny, playful and enjoyable. During her break she washed out the cup, curious as to why for the past year and a half she had been going to the same Starbucks and only now he wanted to flirt?  
She cut it out of the cup, humming softly and tossing the discarded cup away. She stuck the cute little pick up line in her purse. She could put it in her dresser by her bed.

Yes she had men from all over crawling to get her attention... but it didn't mean anything. It was always the same, hey sexy, you're amazing, you're beautiful, I love you, want to sleep together? She didn't find it romantic...  
The barista giving her cute little coffee shop pick up lines? That was actually a first.

She sighed. It was actually kind of nice to have someone try to woo her instead of just trying to get into her pants on the first date.

She went home that night, looking at the note. She passed the Starbucks she frequented, she saw Clint cleaning the counters and smiled a bit. Perhaps she could give that one a shot.

– –

Clint felt like he was walking on air the entire day, even when Tony skipped out on his break to go see his girlfriend when she came in. Pepper was a sweetheart but she always seemed to make Tony a bit of a clutz when it came to work.  
They weren't really dating. Sleeping together was more like it but Tony had a bit of a crush on her. Of course Pepper wanted a real relationship. Tony wasn't so good at those.

He watched them, Pepper kissing him slowly as Clint watched longingly. He did want a girlfriend... he wanted Natasha.

He looked at his sharpie, hoping his little message wasn't taken weirdly. It was random and from somewhat of a stranger but he hoped that maybe it caught her attention.  
He cleaned up his area, watching the world outside. He didn't want to disrespect Tony and Pepper's kiss. He sighed softly.

Clint saw her every single day. She ordered the same thing every single day. He knew her order by heart and for the better part of a year and a half he had tried to find every single way to talk to her.  
Now he finally was... he was finally talking to her, he knew her name... and what a beautiful name it was...

He bit his lip and took a long sip of water. He supposed for now this was good enough.

 

– –


	2. And He Was the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint can't believe it. He got her name, she spoke to him and now he feels as if he's on the top of the world. Tony's Halloween party is coming up, should he invite Natasha or would she just laugh and say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, ect
> 
> Pairings: Clintasha, Pepperoni, Past ClintBobbi
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language, mentions of past relationships, OOC Clint
> 
> I do not own these characters,
> 
> I forgot to say though, the first chapter takes place on October 22, this chapter is on October 28th.
> 
> Enjoy

Clint felt like he was on cloud nine for days after that. She still came in every day like she always did but now she actually spoke to him. She didn't have her phone out but instead she actually talked to him.

He found out her favorite animals were rabbits, her favorite colour was red but purple was a close second. His was in fact purple and he had full intentions to someday see her in his favorite colour. He found out she loved the artist P!nk but Nicki Manaj was actually a close second. She liked Indie bands and a little bit of rap when she was running.

It was October 27th when she walked back into his Starbucks, he was making a frappe and looked up, smiling happily at her. “Hello there Miss. Witness Protection!” He called, he had come to start calling her random nicknames when he could think of them. His favorites included Red Riding Hood because of her hair and a hoody she wore on the previous Monday before that, Witness Protection, because of their first conversation and his all time favorite Nat. She hated all of the names or at least claimed to but honestly he could see the ways she smiled when he said them.

Natasha looked up as she walked to the counter, smiling a bit. “My usual please.” She said, knowing he would know. Clint smirked, cocking his head.  
“A usual? I'm thinking your usual is pink lemonade and... a birthday cake pop?” He asked, messing with her. She laughed.

“Yep, that's my usual, sugar and even more sugar.” She joked back. He reached for a cup, filling it as much as he had to with black coffee and vanilla powder. She usually did that herself but he figured he would be nice and start doing it for her. He got her a scone and smiled.

The red head woman took her drink and paid for it, wondering what today's little coffee punned pick up line was. She bit her lip as Clint explored her face with his eyes.

Tony glanced over at them, knowing Clint was too shy to invite Natasha to Tony's annual Halloween party. He smirked and walked over. “So, Natasha.” He said coyly, biting the skin inside his mouth. “Every year I have this fucking wild Halloween party, Clint's too much of a wuss to invite you but I'm wondering if you want to come.” He said. Clint blushed heavily, glaring at him. Natasha would so walk out... he knew she would just laugh and ignore him and never talk to him again. His mind was racing with the worst possible solutions to what the man was saying.

“I-I mean you don't have to come... It's just this little get together!” Clint croaked out, he couldn't believe that Tony invited the love of Clint's life and now Clint couldn't even think of what to say to her.

Natasha looked between them before she began to laugh. Clint hung his head in shame. Of course Tony would manage to make her laugh like that...

“I would like to come... if Clint will be there.” She said, taking a sup of her coffee. Clint's head shot up and his smile grew huge.

“Yeah! I'll be there...” He said quickly. “It'll be fun!” He took a deep breath, trying to think of what her costume would be... fuck he didn't want to get hard now in front of her but his mind was racing... would she go sexy?

Natasha smiled at him, nodding. “Yeah, I'm sure it will... I better get to work... we can talk more tomorrow, okay?” She asked. Clint sighed happily.

“Of course, see you tomorrow Nat.” He said, his voice husky, his mind off somewhere else.

– –

As soon as she left he sunk to the ground. “Oh god...” He groaned.  
“What's wrong?” Tony asked, almost chiding him like an amused parent... or an amused Tony.

 

“You invited Natasha! What am I going to wear?! I need a costume! What if my costume isn't good enough!!” He had bought a cheap little Devil's costume but that wasn't good enough... he wanted something that would stand out. There would be a hundred devils there and he wanted to stand out... for Natasha.

“Whoa man... calm down.” Tony bent down, Clint was usually a bit flustered after Natasha left but now he seemed to be really worried and upset. “We'll go shopping late for a costume if you're so worried about it.” Clint nodded, groaning softly.

“What if she laughs at me?” He asked softly, looking up with those big blue eyes. Tony sighed and ruffled his hair.  
“Then that's your problem. I need to call Pep and make sure she got the fake spiders for the punch, can you handle not having another meltdown while I'm on break or do I need to get you a Life Alert...” He smirked. “Help, Clint's fallen for Natasha and he can't get up!”

 

Clint didn't want to exactly admit that Tony was right, was it really that obvious? Clint was madly in love with this woman...

“Clint... don't worry okay? Let's find you a costume after work and you'll make a great impression.” Tony said in a hushed tone. His phone buzzed, it was Pepper. “I'll be back in five and we can figure it out okay, write some ideas down.” He smiled. “Be back in a minute.” He grabbed his phone and walked off..

 

Clint took another deep breath. Tony was right, why was he loosing his mind over this?  
He got up off the dirty floor, knowing he only had to work until noon. He could walk over to Party City or Halloween City to find a costume.

He had just hoped that Natasha would be okay with the costume he chose.

– –

He had Tony left work when their replacements showed up at about 12:38, thirty eight minutes late but he didn't feel like bitching about it.

He grabbed himself a coffee, he had been alright with coffee before working at the coffee house however now he actually couldn't stand it but he hadn't slept well that night. Tony smiled. “Okay big boy! What are we going for? Scary? Sexy? A weird combination of the two? Kiddish? Pervy?” He asked. Clint shook his head.

“I was thinking... like... maybe Robin Hood?” He offered sheepishly. Tony stared at him. “I mean... I love archery and I have a bow and arrows at home, it would be perfect... plus my devilish charm would mean Natasha would never be able to stay away from me.” He joked happily. Tony shoved his arm.

“Yes, I'm sure that your handsome face and charm will win her over. I mean... Robin Hood though?” He asked, cocking his head as they walked down to Party City, they could go there first and if that didn't work they could try the all year round costume and novelty store.

Clint shrugged, walking into the store happily. “Isn't that fitting though?” He challenged. “I think it's pretty accurate. I mean, I love archery and I'm hot.” He shrugged. Tony had to admit that Clint was a handsome man. Tony was straight himself, but Clint was just an all around attractive man.

They found a Robin Hood costume that had a sexy twist. He didn't care too much for the false bulge that was suppose to go into the pants. He did end up buying it. All the other ones looked cheaply made and all came with a shitty, plastic bow and arrow set that he found laughable and almost offensive to the craft.

“Think Natasha will approve?” He asked nervously as he looked at himself in the mirror. The bulge looked laughable and clearly fake. His member was big enough that he wouldn't need that. He would just have to adjust himself.

“I mean you look insane, but I think she'll like it... wonder what she's going as...” Tony said, biting his lip.

 

– –

 

Pepper called Tony a few hours after that, the two workers were having dinner together before Clint headed back to his apartment to walk his dog, Peanut Butter. She had invited a few friends and found it necessary to tell Tony, who wouldn't care. 

Tony hung up his phone, slowly looking up to Tony in slight worry, like he was trying to hide something.  
“So you know how Pep has these friends right...” He said slowly, “Like... your ex... friends...” He sighed.

Clint eyed him, cocking his head. “What about my ex?”

Everyone knew who Clint Barton's ex was... a blonde woman named Bobbi Morse. They had dated for nearly two years before he found out that Bobbi had cheated on him, again. He ended it and it ended with them screaming and him kicking her out of his apartment and Peanut growling at her, threatening to attack.

“Okay... so you know how her and Pep went to college together? They were roommates and shit, okay, well Pep invited her to the party.” He said quickly, almost afraid that Clint would be pissed.

Clint sighed in annoyance. He should have known that Bobbi would be back in his life sooner or later but why did she have to come the one time he actually got Natasha to go out with him!? “I mean.. as long as she stays away from me, I don't really care.” He explained. “She just needs to leave me and Tasha alone.” Tasha, another weird nickname he had for her.

“I'm sure it won't be too bad, I'll make sure Pep keeps her away. It can't be too bad.” He said happily, glad that Clint didn't get mad. Usually even the mention of Bobbi sent Clint in a bit of a rage.

 

They ate their dinner before Clint glanced up, just across the street was a dance studio. “I've always wondered what they do in there...”  
“I'm going to take a wild stab and say they dance there.” Tony said with a mouth full of burger.

“I mean like... who is all in there, you know? You don't see a lot of people come in and out.” He shrugged. He had heard a long time ago it was haunted or whatever. He didn't believe in ghosts and thought it was just old and run down.

They watched the dance studio for a bit, Clint memorizing the pattern of the brick covering the building.

It was just before they left that he saw the familiar shine of the bright red hair. He stopped. “Hey, Tony...” He looked up...

Coming out of that dance studio was Natasha Romanova. Of course it had to be. Who else would Clint run into?

She had a bag with her, she pushed her dance shoes inside, pulling her heels on before leaving. It was strange, why was she there?

“That's weird... I thought no one was there anymore.” Clearly she had been though. She got into her car, he knew the vehicle well. A dark blue Honda Civic. He sighed, “She's so beautiful.” He whispered.

“She is, how the hell did you get her to even talk to you?” He laughed, shaking his head.

“I don't know.” Clint admitted softly, looking down. “It's weird, she's... beautiful.” Tony watched him as they left, throwing their food away. “I'll ask her out at Halloween...”

– –

 

Natasha had never felt like this before.

She stood in front of her closet after work that night. She had no idea what to wear for the Halloween party. Usually she didn't care this much but for some odd reason she was. She had looked through her old costumes, a nurse and black cat from college parties she went to and regretted. There was a sexy witch from the previous year but she felt like it didn't fit! She let out a small grumble and sat on her floor, picking up her heels.

She called up Pepper, who was actually a friend of hers. They had met perhaps two months prior. They had met when Natasha was at dance lessons and Pepper at run into her when she left. They hit it off, Natasha knew Pepper was sleeping with a man named Tony. She had put two and two together rather quickly.  
“I don't know what to wear!” She groaned. She didn't see why now of all times she was worried. It was just a Halloween party.

She usually didn't even go to parties, she thought parties lead to bad decisions and since the last party she went to she almost slept with someone, she figured her idea was true.

She sighed and drew her knees to her chest, looking over everything. “What about... like... a spider? Or I guess I'll go with a black cat again.” She wanted to look pretty, sexy. For some strange reason she wanted to impress Clint.

“Honey calm down! What's wrong??” She asked over the phone, Pepper had never heard Natasha so worried.

“I can't find a good costume for Tony's party. I thought maybe like a sexy devil or a witch or something, but that's so stupid.” She sighed, she looked at her goldfish swimming around in his little bowl.

“Hey... honey don't worry! You have that red cape! What about little red riding hood? Wear that cute little black dress you wore to your sister's engagement party? Remember? You showed me the pictures?”

Natasha groaned, that was a perfect idea and she was mad she didn't think of it herself. She sighed.

“Thanks Pepper... I just, I don't know why I'm so worried about this, I shouldn't be!”  
“It's because it's like a first date! Clint will be there and you want to look cute!”

The red head woman had to admit that was true. She really did want to show Clint that she could be more than just a pretty face... this wasn't exactly helping if she was caring so much about her outfit.

“Be careful though okay? His ex will be there... I had to invite her please don't be mad!” She begged. “She kept begging because Clint would be there and she didn't just want to show up! She wanted to say she got invited! Don't be mad!'

Natasha nodded. “Pep I'm not mad, promise... Nothing wrong with her being there.” She wasn't a jealous woman, she honestly wasn't. If Clint's ex would be there, then Natasha wouldn't mind. It wasn't a big deal.

 

She sighed and leaned back. “Look, I got to go, I need to get this red cape thing, I'll talk to you later.” She said, her and Pepper said goodbye and they hung up the call.

She fixed her closet up. The skin tight black dress that fell just over her thighs, it was classy sexy, not slutty sexy. She found a red necklace and a large shark tooth her sister bought her on her honeymoon. She could make it look like a wolf tooth, would that be too hard? She pulled out her black heels and tossed them over by the dress. All she needed was the cape.

Natasha bit her lip, running a hand through her long ruby curls. “Get it together girl, get it together.” She whispered over and over to herself.

This wouldn't be too bad, she just had to get it together.

– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! It's a little longer than the first but I didn't want to just drone on. The costumes are from an rp I'm doing with a friend. Clint's costume is Robin Hood and Natasha's is little red.
> 
> Of course reviews and favorites are always welcome and helpful!
> 
> What will Natasha and Bobbi get into? Will it go good? Hopefully... however I do have a different plan for Bobbi, a drama and then actually something different. I don't like Bobbi Morse too much, but I never see her as a good character... I wanted to try that.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Myth


	3. She Was The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that he knows that Bobbi will be there, Clint just can't help but worry about how the party will go. He ends up ignoring Natasha and she doesn't like that too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Bobbi Morse, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Language,
> 
> I do not own the characters used,
> 
> Enjoy

Clint never liked to lie to people, especially not Tony. The man was one of his closest friends and yet he felt the need to lie to him. He was actually terrified.

He and Bobbi had never really been that good together. At first it had been because she was hot, she put out and he was a horny man a lot of the time. They would sleep together and she never would get the social cues to leave his apartment even though he told her multiple times he didn't like people staying over. After she stayed over one too many times he just decided that she wasn't going to leave. She had asked him to be her boyfriend not two weeks after that realization.

Their relationship had been rocky from the start, she cheated often and yelled at Clint, saying they agreed to an open relationship. It was nightmarish for Clint but he went through it. He was a lonely man and her companionship was needed at the time.

The truth though was; Clint never did love her. She could be a sweetheart and he did feel like she deserved better, but he just couldn't find it in his heart to love her.

They had ended badly, very much so. Bobbi had come home after cheating on him with yet another man and Clint was drunk. He yelled and nearly hit her, demanding she pack her shit and leave. After that they lost contact. They were now friends on Facebook and every once in a while spoke after Clint apologized for his behavior... but he didn't think it was a good idea for her to be going to the party with Natasha there, for a woman who cheated as much as she did, she was possessive and jealous.

Long story short, he didn't think it would go over well...

Clint thought about the numerous possibilities as he went to work. He didn't even really speak to anyone as he got their orders. Tony took over for the register and had his headset on the entire day. Clint just made the drinks.

 

He was clearly upset, Pepper invited Bobbi however he did know that Bobbi probably begged for the invitation. The woman loved a good party, especially since Clint would be there. She never really wanted to hook up with Clint unless she was drunk, she just liked to show that she had moved on, usually making a fool of herself. She really wasn't a horrible woman but Clint didn't want to be around her anyway.

– –

He sighed softly, trying and failing at making a frappe, he was more than annoyed. Usually he was pretty good at making the drinks but today he was off his game. Today was October 30th. A day before the anticipated party. He felt bad for ignoring Natasha's texts and when she was in the building but his mind was taken on the many possibilities that Bobbi could make a show at the party.

He was tapping his fingers against the counter when he saw her.

The mass of ruby hair walked up to the counter. It was past twelve, so he was confused. Why was Natasha here? She usually came at 7:45...  
“Nat?” He asked, looking up in surprise... but she didn't look too happy. “Nat what's wrong?” He asked again, trying to get her to talk. She looked pretty frazzled.

“You know what Barton.” She started, clearly annoyed with him, at the very least she was mad. “You are so fucking bipolar, you act like you're obsessed with me for almost two years and then when you finally have the nerve to speak to me you start ignoring me?” She hissed. She didn't like to be played and honestly she felt played.

He had texted her every day, they enjoyed talking together. They even met for lunch one day on his break. She had tried to text him every day since the 27th but he wouldn't respond. It all went as read but not responded. That was one of her biggest pet peeves.  
“Tasha what are you talking about?” He asked, confused.  
“Don't play dumb Barton.” She hissed. “If you're interested in me, be interested, I'm not a booty call.” She said before storming off.

Clint stared after her, slightly shocked. That all happened so fast. She had just walked in and yelled at him. He never saw her so... so... emotional.

He looked over at Tony, who was trying to hide a laugh but was actually as surprised as Clint was.

He didn't care for a moment that he had a costumer waiting for a drink. He was not about to let Natasha go!

He rushed out from behind the counter and ran outside, stopping the redhead before she got into her car.

“Wait!” He begged, “Tasha please... just talk to me!” He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her close. “Tasha...”

She sighed and looked at him. Natasha prided herself on being able to keep her emotions in check and yet now she was struggling. She didn't know why; she couldn't figure it out but she blamed the man in front of her for her recently emotional state.

“Tasha... I'm not trying to ignore you; I promise... it’s just... my ex is coming to the party.” He said all in one breath. He wasn't happy that Bobbi would be there. He really, very much wasn't happy.

Natasha stared up at him, crossing her arms in front of her very large chest. He didn't mean to stare a moment but he was fairly sure he wanted to die being suffocated by those breasts.

“I know. Pepper told me.” She said shortly, watching the man with careful eyes. “I don't see why it matters though.”

Clint pulled her out of the parking lot and to one of the tables in the outdoor seating area. He bit down on his lower lip, not knowing the words to say. He knew that he screwed up. A woman like this wasn't meant to be ignored.

“It matters because Bobbi... she's a jealous woman, she likes to drink at parties and she gets a little wild. I was so worried that she would try to do something and that's all I can think about. I don't want her to go off the deep end when she sees you with me.” He explained, hoping Natasha could understand what he was trying to say. “It has nothing to do with being interested, believe me... I am most defiantly interested in you.” Who wouldn't be interested? She was perfection personified and when she spoke he was sure he would die, but if he died from her words... he would be a happy man.

Natasha sighed, looking just past his shoulder to the city line. She supposed she understood. She just hated when she began to get invested in another person and they pulled away. It made her furious and when that happened she usually pulled out of the relationship all together. She didn't want to waste her time on someone who would just use her for a booty call and nothing more.

“Tasha, please don't be mad okay?” He smiled, reaching up to push a piece of red hair out of her face. For a man who just truly met her, he was pretty touchy. He loved to touch her hair, her arm, anything he could without seeming weird. She didn't seem to mind herself but he always tried to keep it to a minimal.

She nodded before standing. “I'm not mad, I just don't want to waste my time if you're just going to ignore me.” She said with a shrug. She grabbed her purse from the table. “Look... I get it, but I need to go to work now. I'm sure my boss is having a field day...” She had literally just walked out of work after Clint ignored her good morning text. She had grabbed her purse and walked out, saying it was personal business. No one was brave enough to tell the woman no. She could be scary!

Clint stood up as well, standing a little taller than she was. “Tash... I...” He said softly, thinking she didn't want to talk to him anymore? Would she start going to another coffee shop? Did she hate him?! He almost wanted to cry! She was dumping him and they weren't even together!!

 

Natasha got into her car, starting it up before rolling down the window. “I get off at 5:30, meet me downtown tonight at 6. Don't be late.” She said shortly. She rolled her window back up and drove off.

Clint watched her go, eyes wide. He laughed and jumped up and down like a giddy school girl. She didn't hate him!! She actually wanted to see him again and for some strange reason again was tonight!

 

The dirty blonde walked inside in a daze. Tony standing up quickly. “What did she say?!” He asked, Tony was a playboy but he knew Clint wanted a stable relationship. He saw how much Clint cared about Natasha, was in love with her... he didn't want his friend to fuck this up.

Clint sat down on the floor, Tony bending down to look at him. “Well?! What did she say?? Clint talk to me man!” He wanted to know everything!  
“She... wants to meet with me at six tonight.” He said shakily. “She doesn't hate me Tony!” He laughed. He didn't care what happened next, Natasha didn't hate him and to Clint that was all that mattered.

“That's great... but if you fuck this up she'll never talk to you again.” the manager pointed out, sighing. “You better not fuck this up. She's smoking hot...”

Clint nodded quickly. There was no way in hell he was going to fuck this one up.

– –

 

Natasha didn't think of herself as a very emotional woman. She usually was pretty good at keeping herself in check and making sure no one knew how she felt. She preferred to keep it that way.

In her past relationships and encounters she had been cold and rather emotionless. She didn't want to think of how much damage those men could have done to her if she had not been so. She made sure that if anyone got hurt, it would not be her. She refused to be the one in pain. She refused to have her heart broken.

However then came Clint Barton, that son of a bitch barista at Starbucks that honestly drove her insane. He had been so very sweet to her, even before they spoke he had always been kind. He had finally gotten the mind to actually speak to her and she found herself captivated. He was so unlike any man she had really seen before.  
He was attractive, enough so that she would notice him but he wouldn't really stand out in a crowd if he were at a rodeo.

She had seen many handsome men, most of which who decided to hit on her, the ones who did not were either homosexual or very loyal men. She found their attempts funny, laughable really.  
Yet she would sleep with a few of them, just for fun, to pass an hour or so, to fill the void her heart had.

Clint Barton wasn't like any of them and she didn't know how she felt about that.

He didn't stare at her chest though it was usually shown off. Her work attire consisted of a tight black pencil skirt and a white button up blouse that was unbuttoned to just show off the curve of her breasts. He didn't stare at her ass when she passed, he didn't try to romance her like any other man she had seen.  
No... he stared at her face as if trying to memorize it. He was kind, respectful honestly. He wooed her with bad coffee puns and not being overly sexual.  
She liked that.

 

She went back to work, walking to her desk and trying to resume her secretary duties but finding it hard. She didn't even think when she stormed out and drove to Clint's work. She hadn't thought twice that she must have seemed crazy, that she made a scene and let her emotions fall out like a child who didn't get her way.

She opened the drawer next to her desk, pulling out the small box that held the cut outs of all the coffee puns and pick up lines that Clint had left her. She looked over them, smiling a bit. It was all stupid little things like “I like you a latte.” “Living la vida mocha.” or “When around you I find it hard to espresso my feelings” She didn't know why she kept all of them, they were so stupid and he probably found them on a google image search and yet...

 

She liked the idea that he made her cup personal. That he drew her a little picture of a heart or of a cup. That he put these cute little things on her cup to just make her day a little brighter. At first she had worried that he did that for everyone but after inspecting other cups in the store that he made, she found none others like hers.

Of course Natasha had done her research on this man, scrolling through his Facebook to make sure he wasn't a complete waste of her time. He actually seemed pretty nice. He took a lot of pictures on his farm, which wasn't surprising. He had a farmhouse about twenty minutes outside of town. He had a golden retriever named Peanut Butter, he took some pictures of his niece on the tire swing outside. Apparently his brother Barney was a deadbeat father and Clint took care of the little girl, Wanda, a lot. She did like a man who was good with kids though she never could imagine herself anywhere near them.

She snooped around his friends too, looking at the pictures he was tagged in. He went to a few parties, drank a little bit but not enough to qualify as an alcoholic. He had a few pictures of his mother's funeral. He had some pictures of his niece when she was born, and then again at Barney and the mother's wedding. Only one of those though. There was in fact hardly anything to do with his brother but a few family photos that seemed like Clint couldn't seem to be around him.

She could relate, she hated her father and sister with a passion however the Romanova family stuck together through the hatred.

Natasha pushed the coffee cup scraps away, sighing. Tomorrow would be the day of the Halloween Party. She would be giving Clint another chance tonight...

She figured she could do it.

– –

 

She got downtown near the library at exactly 5:59. She was a very punctual woman. She looked around for a moment, not finding him. She didn't appreciate her time being wasted.  
At 6:05, she gathered her things. She said exactly 6:00 and not a moment later. She wouldn't be made a fool of. She pushed her purse into her car, humming softly before she heard someone calling her name. She saw Clint running, actually running towards her. She rose a delicate brow, watching him.

He stumbled in front of her to a stop, panting heavily and bending over, his hands on his knees. “Why were you running?” She asked, crossing her arms.  
“I-I'm sorry I'm late!” He said shakily. “I-I thought you wanted to meet at my work and then I realized you meant here.” He laughed, huffing and trying to catch his breath.

She smiled a bit. “It's fine, I was just about to think you weren't coming.” She said, sitting down on the bench so they were at least at eye level.

“Are you kidding? I'm not going to pass up a moment to fix the relationship.” He laughed, standing up straight before sitting beside her. Natasha pushed her cell phone into her pocket.

“Well I didn't know.” She shrugged, biting her lip. Clint grinned wildly. “What's so funny?” She asked, cocking her head.

“Here's the thing sweetheart, I messed up, I ignored you, I want to make it up to you.” He stood up and offered his hand. She stood, taking it and watching him. “I'm taking you out to dinner, no arguments.”

She didn't even want to argue.

– –

 

They sat together in Olive Garden, she had actually never been and he struggled to believed that someone could live in America for almost six years and never go to Olive Garden! It was impossible!

He sat across from her, a glass of red wine in his hand and sweet tea made right in his as they ate, laughing happily. 

“Are you serious? He just left home like that?” Natasha asked, they were joking about Barney running away from home with the woman who would later become his baby momma.

“Seriously! Mom and dad had a fit! He came home about six months later and Lucy was three months pregnant, mom about fainted!” He laughed. He never had a good relationship with Barney but these stories, talking to Natasha about him, it actually made him feel closer to his brother. “They moved back home to the farm and then bam, now Wanda is here. Lucy and Barney are still together but Wanda stays with me a lot of the time.” He explained.

Natasha crossed her legs, smiling happily. “My sister never had any kids. She said she could never ruin her body like that.”

“Well that sucks to be here, I've always wanted kids, like three of them.” He smirked, leaning over. “What about you? Tell me about you Miss. Romanova.” He took a long sip of tea. He drank ever so often if Tony insisted but he usually liked to have his Mason jar of sweet tea in his grasp.

 

Natasha sighed and leaned back, biting her lip. “I moved to America after my mom and dad divorced. My father, sister and I lived in an apartment for a while until Alianova decided she wanted to go so something other than be daddy's little girl. She actually became a doctor... real proud of her.” She sighed. “Even in Russia I was always pretty good at ballet, I still do it every day. It's... It's calming to me; you know?” He nodded, watching her lips as she spoke. Her body language that showed how she felt about Doctor Romanova and her father. He sighed happily, he didn't care if Natasha wasn't a doctor, a secretary that could dance... she was perfection.

“If you ever have the chance, I would love to see you dance.” He said, she blushed a bit, pulling her napkin from her lap to dab her lips clean. She took another bite of her salad. “I mean if you're okay with it, if not I totally understand!” He didn't want to freak her out.

Natasha smiled before laughing softly. Her laugh was like bells in his ears. He absolutely adored her. He was obsessed with her.  
“One of these days I may take you to my dance studio.” She said happily. She never really had people who wanted to see her dance. It was kind of nice.

“I would love that.” He whispered, wanting to taste those lips.

She finished up her meal. He walked her to her car, feeling as if this could count as their first date. It did go well...

“I'll see you tomorrow?” She asked softly, “For the party I mean, I'll meet you at Tony's house?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” He said, smiling before hugging her. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

He watched her go in a daze.  
He was truly in love.

– –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did change up the family dynamics. Here is how it is
> 
> Clint's family: Phil and Kathy Barton, Kathy is deceased.  
> Barney and Lucy Barton- they have a daughter named Wanda.  
> Peanut Butter the dog. Yes I know that is not the dog's name but that name is from a Clintasha rp I have, and I like it.
> 
> Natasha's family: Dracov and Anastasia Romanvoa  
> Alianova Barton- Sister
> 
> I hope that clears up any confusion. Phil will be a part of this story.
> 
> Until next time!!
> 
> -Myth


	4. The Light He Craved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanova, Bobbi Morse, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark ECT
> 
> Warnings: Fighting, language, drinking
> 
> I do not own any characters used.
> 
> I know I haven't really mentioned it but deaf! Clint is in this, that's true to his canon character and I want to keep that.
> 
> Enjoy

– –

 

“I'll meet you there.”

She had said that before the end of their little date and she had texted him that this morning. His nerves were on fire and he felt as if his heart was about to beat out of his chest, he was beyond nervous.

He had the struggle in the back of Tony’s house, he knew for a fact that he was little over an hour late to the large party so finding a parking space. He looked around as he pulled into the green yard, he could see the party goers on the roof, on the balcony, some in the fountain that was right in front of Tony’s house. He sighed, there was already a drunk man passed out leaning over the pool. This was going to be interesting, he just hoped she would show.

He looked around for her, a purple drink in hand as he tried to find the woman. He didn't exactly know what her costume was so this wasn't going to be easy.

The music was loud, the beat radiating through his head, he was almost tempted to take his hearing aid out. The music wasn't bad, great actually but his hearing aid made it louder than it should be.  
Lights flashed around as couples and singles danced like wild beasts, he had at least three half-drunk ladies hit on him since he came and he'd only been there an hour.

He took a long drink of the rather fruity tasting cocktail. He was more into hard whiskey himself but this would do.  
He wore a skin tight shirt and jeans that weren't much better, he had his bow and real arrows strapped to his back, the little dark green had on his head. He went all out on fixing this costume. Clint bit down on his lower lip, his eyes glancing over to his good friend, Tony, who had two girls dancing and grinding on him. One he knew to be Pepper, the other was a stranger. He wasn’t surprised that Pepper was allowing that second woman to dance on her fuck buddy. It was all known that she and Tony were on and off again lovers but she wasn’t too upset to share.

He sighed, glancing around. He pushed himself into the back so he could see if Natasha was anywhere. He still had no idea what she looked like or even the costume that she was wearing, but he would know that face anywhere. Even just a glance. 

“Clint!!” He heard his name being called, hoping it was Natasha, he turned to see. What he saw was not Natasha but an eyeful of hardly covered breasts.

Bobbi Morse smiled brightly against her black lipstick that contrasted rather well with her long blonde locks. He could barely tell what she was but the tiny pointed hat made him think maybe a sexy witch was what she was going for. How accurate.

“Hey... Bobbi...” he said over the music, not even trying to hide the disappointment that he felt. She didn't seem to care; he could smell the alcohol on her. Bobbi couldn't hold her liquor for shit.  
“I-I can't believe you're here!” She laughed, hugging him tightly, he could feel her large breasts shoving against his chest. She was beautiful but he couldn't stand her. He gently patted her back and hoped that she would feel how uncomfortable he was with her near.

She pulled away and eyed him before taking the drink out of his hand, downing that and replacing the cup with her hand. “It’s so good to *hic* see you!” She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Fuck you look good! Do I look good?!” She shouted over the music but honestly he could hear her just fine and almost was tempted to remove his hearing aids if it meant shutting her up.

“Huh? Yeah you look good…” He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. He heard one song end and the next start, the lyrics shouting something about ‘grinding on that ass’ which sounded like every other pop rap song he had ever heard. Bobbi gasped loudly and pulled him close. “Oh my god I love this song!!!” She smirked. “Dance with me!” She yanked him to the floor as the sound of whatever rap song Clint couldn’t place came on through Tony's loud speakers.

Clint followed, very displeased at the turn of events. At one point he had loved Bobbi but this woman was not who he wanted to dance with. He wanted Natasha. She spun around, running her hands up and down his chest, pulling at the straps of his quiver and grinning. “I bet you can do so much more than shoot those arrows.” She purred huskily. She flipped her hair out, grinding on him as if trying to be sexy. The archer stared down at her, respectfully of course, almost trying to tell her to leave with his eyes, Bobbi flipped her hair up, come of it going into Clint's mouth. “You like that?” She laughed, turning to stare at him. He couldn’t stand this, she wasn’t sexy, beautiful yes. He would never deny that she was beautiful but she was by no means sexy or his type. 

 

“Bobbi I'm waiting for someone-” He tried to explain, she wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring who he was waiting for or why.  
“Dance with me... I missed you!” She whined. He was hard pressed to say no, he knew if he did she would bitch the night away and truly he had no interest in hearing what she had to say against the woman he was waiting for.

Clint watched awkwardly as she began to twerk on him, her ass pressed tightly against his groin and he knew she was trying to get him hard, it wouldn’t be the first time she tried to get them to have sex at a party. She did this while they were dating too. Only once had they done it at a party, it was in a bathroom next to a woman passed out from drinking.

He looked around, nervous that Natasha was out there, that she was watching. One thing he learned about her was that she was stealthy, she was everywhere.  
She spun around, kissing up his neck and he saw Tony watching him.  
“Help!” he mouthed, trying to get away. Tony stared at him with wide eyes before pointing to the bar.

He looked over and saw the familiar red curls, he gulped... so she was here?!

– –

 

Tony walked over, cool collected and flirty as he grabbed Bobbi by the waist, purring sweet nothing about how he would fuck her until she couldn't breathe into her ear. She was a little drunk and horny so she followed but he wouldn't do anything. He didn't fuck with drunk girls. A misconception that he loved women who couldn’t think straight but he found it rather… disgusting to sleep with a woman who couldn’t say no.

Clint smiled in sheepish thanks before rushing off to find his woman. He gave Tony a small wave as he leads Bobbi away, probably to find a taxi if he was lucky.

He found her at the bar with a glass of sprite in her hand, it was still full. She didn't drink anything she got at parties. He saw the long red cape and smirked. Little red riding hood? Now that was fitting.

He walked up with a certain level of swagger, hoping to impress the redhead beauty. He slid into the bar stood beside her, ordering a jack and coke. He needed to be slightly drunk to deal with the people at this party, but he could hold his liquor as well.

“Hello there Little Red, off to grandma's house?” He asked, glancing over. She saw him and smirked, laughing a bit.  
“Depends on if the big bad wolf is out.” He couldn't tell if she was just joking or flirting back but that husky edge in her voice went straight to his pants. She was perfection.

Clint took a slight breath; he was a little worried that he was coming on too strong but she seemed to find his obvious flirting... at least nice. Clint smiled and got a drink from the bartender, he noticed she didn't drink any of hers. “I’m actually surprised you came; I didn’t place you as a party girl.” He smiled, she shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

“I’m not… but I couldn’t turn down such a flirty invitation.” He ground his teeth. Tony invited her, not him. He had to remind himself to not be pissy about that. It wouldn’t do his chances with her very well if he were to be mad about something as simple as a party invitation.

He eyed her a moment, he figured now he could make the first move. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before standing up.

“Care to dance then?” He asked coyly, “I promise I won’t bite.”

Natasha rose a brow before taking his outstretched hand, the way her skin tight black dress framed her body, hanging just down to her creaming thighs... he had to struggle to keep his eyes on hers. He didn't want to appear a pervert, but she was a fine woman.

He pulled her to the dance floor, more gentle than Bobbi had done to him, he was respectful, his hands on her hips but he didn't move them, he didn't want her to think negatively of him.

That woman was a goddess on the dance floor.

 

She didn’t grind or twerk, she didn’t even really press against him however it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had his hands on her hips, trying to be respectful but the way she moved those thick, luxurious hips and the way her mouth fell open as she mouthed the words along with a song he didn’t even know was English was beautiful.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around, getting a smell of her curly red hair, he sighed happily. She smelled like watermelon and mint. He never thought that combination would ever be good but now he was pretty sure it was his favorite smell in the world.

“You look fantastic!” He said over the music, looking at the way her lips curled into a smile.  
“Not that bad yourself, Robin Hood!” She laughed, dancing happily.

 

He wasn’t much of a dancer but with this woman he would learn every dance in the world. They parted from one another and danced side by side. He showed her how to do the Cupid Shuffle and she taught him how to let loose. He detected a bit of ballet in her step when he looked at her feet and noticed that she took her heels off and yet still stood on her tip toes. He smiled. That was adorable.

\-- --

It was around three AM when Clint finally decided he needed a drink. He grabbed himself a bottle of water when he heard the commotion.

Clint turned around, his eyes growing huge.

Bobbi Morse had grabbed Natasha by her curly hair, anger in her eyes. He dropped his water and rushed over, pushing back a forming circle of people to watch the fight break out.

 

“Get off of me!” Natasha screamed, clawing at the woman’s arms while Bobbi slammed her to the ground. Natasha jerked up. Bobbi took a party goer’s drink and splashed it into Natasha’s face. That was the trigger for Natasha. People stopped in the middle of the dance floor to watch the two rather stunning women go at one another.

Natasha pounced like a cat in the hunt. She forced Bobbi onto the floor, Bobbi punching her and trying to rip the other woman’s hair out of her skull. “You fucking bitch!” Bobbi screamed, “You fucking stole my man! Whore!” She shattered the glass into Natasha’s head.

Clint finally pushed through the crowd. He grabbed Natasha while Tony got Bobbi, they separated the two women who were full into the fight. 

Bobbi spat on Natasha’s dress, the red head’s eyes flared up, she grabbed her left heel off of her foot and threw it, it hit Bobbi in the face.

 

“Stop it!” Tony yelled, Bobbi was drunk. Natasha was just pissed.

 

Clint forced Natasha to sit down, stroking her soaking wet hair, Tony got Bobbi out of the room.  
As soon as Bobbi was out of sight and into a taxi, Tony forcing her to leave and go home, Natasha stormed off. She slammed the bathroom door closed and started to fix the mess Bobbi made.

 

\-- --

Clint sighed, watching the people around them slowly go back to enjoying the party, dancing and drinking. Tony walked back in, lipstick marks all over his face, neck and chest only for once he didn’t seem pleased at this.  
“She attacked me.” He said in annoyance, slightly glaring Who the fuck invited Bobbi?! He groaned when he remembered that the person who invited the drunk woman was none other than his loving fuck buddy, Pepper. He couldn’t be mad at her… her ass was too fine for him to stay mad at so his anger projected onto Clint.

“I’m going to see if Tasha’s okay…” Clint muttered, running a hand through his hair. This was a nightmare. He had truly wanted to have fun with Natasha but of course his ex-girlfriend had to ruin everything.

He walked over to the bathroom she was in and knocked on the door. “Tasha? It’s Clint… are you okay?” He asked, when he got no answer he knocked again and sighed, he jiggled the door knob and found it to be unlocked. “Tasha? You okay?” He was a little worried. “I’m going to come in okay?” He asked.

He opened the door, closing it behind him before looking up. His eyes grew huge and his cheeks bright red as he looked at her.

She had ditched her dress, it hung over a chair as she tried to wash the booze out of it. She was standing there in nothing but a jet black lacy bra that honestly just barely covered those glorious breasts and a pair of panties that matched the top. He bit his lip and quickly looked down, feeling as though he intruded.

Natasha stared at him a moment. “Yeah I’m fine… I need to clean this shit up.” She motioned to her chest that still had droplets of tan alcohol on it. He wanted to lick it off of her. He gulped softly. “It soaked everything… I have nothing to change into and I just want to fucking go home.” Of course she would sound annoyed. She had just been attacked by a drunk bitch.

“Help me take it off?” She asked, turning around and lifting her long ruby locks so he could help her take her bra off. He took a sharp breath. Jesus fuck she wanted him to undress her?!

Natasha however seemed calm as ever. “Are you going to help me? Isn’t that why you came in here?” She inquired, turning back to face the wall.

He lifted his hands up to unclasp her bra, taking the material slid down her body perfectly. He watched its decent. He loved the way her body moved, she was strong, a little muscular even however he couldn’t help but notice how round her hips were and a slight hint of belly fat. He wasn’t complaining. He was an old country boy and loved a woman with meat on her bones. She was utter perfection in his eyes. 

“Thanks.” Natasha said, putting her bra in the sink before getting some of the hand soap Tony had in there. She used her sharp nails to scrub the alcohol from the fabric before putting it in the automatic hand dryer. She wasn’t Tony Stark’s biggest fan however being filthy rich had its perks clearly.

He quickly tore his eyes away from her body to see into her eyes.

“Tasha…” He said, sitting down in one of the chairs. This bathroom was about the size of his bedroom. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.” She sighed, she didn’t even seem to mind the fact that she was almost completely naked in front of this man. He supposed she had done this before or was incredibly comfortable with her body.

“I know… but I also know you said your house is pretty far from here, I mean I just don’t want you to have to find a cab or any of that. The cab drivers are pretty… unprofessional this time of night.” She bit her lip, listening to him.  
“Well. I need some way home, I’ll wait for my clothes to dry and find a cab…”

Clint quickly shook his head. “Look, it’s three in the morning, I know you said you had the day off tomorrow… why don’t you just stay at my place? I have some clothes you can borrow. You can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch? It’ll be better than having to deal with the cabbies.”

She had to admit that it was a better plan than struggling to find her way home. She knew very well that if she walked around enough some creep would do more than just offer her a ride.

Natasha nodded. She had nothing to lose.

“Sure.”

 

\-- --

As Natasha got dressed, Clint said goodbye to Tony and Pepper, thanking them for the wonderful party.

The redhead walked out, holding her purse close, she still looked pretty put together for a woman who had just been in a fight. He smiled and offered his arm, ignoring the wolf whistles from Tony.

He helped the woman into his truck, turning the cabin lights on so she could find the seat belt. He paused, wondering if it was a good move to turn the radio on, late night stations could be iffy and he didn’t want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.

 

They drove in a comfortable silence. Clint glanced over every once in a while, smiling to himself. He couldn’t believe she would stay at his house… it was almost a dream come true!

\-- --

Natasha couldn’t help but grin every single time Clint looked at her, staring out the window. She didn’t really know why she even agreed to go back to his house. Perhaps because she wanted to see where Clint would take the remainder of their little date perhaps because she knew he was right and was uncomfortable hitching a ride from a stranger. Though it was horrible, as a woman she knew she couldn’t just hitch a ride… it was too dangerous.

He parked the car in front of an apartment complex. It wasn’t as fancy as her own but still, it was nice. A light grey building she thought, though perhaps that was just the darkness of night skewing with her eyes. There were two pots of flowers in front of the front door, the one on the left was filled with cigarette ashes and she wrinkled her nose.

 

He produced the key from his front pocket, walking up the stairs to the second floor, apartment 2B. She cocked her head, watching him unlock the door and opening it for her, letting her go in first.

 

Natasha was honestly impressed.

His sense of décor was horrible but it was clean. He clearly was a country boy and it showed in his decorations and home. She took a breath in and smelled cinnamon. She laughed. “Nice place.” She said, putting her purse down on one of the chairs.

“Moy dom - tvoy dom.” He said happily, rather proud of himself. She stopped and looked up.  
“You know Russian?” She asked curiously. She honestly didn’t expect that at all.

Clint looked down, rather sheepish. She rose a brow in confusion. “I remembered you said you were from Russia… so I thought I would try to learn some, you know to make you feel more comfortable. I know it must have been hard to learn English. Besides, I thought you would like it if you could talk to someone in your native language or whatever. Mother tongue? I don’t really know what you’d call it… It’s weird I know, I just thought…”

He trailed off, he knew she’d find it weird. A man learned a new language just for her?? Who even did that?!

His head shot up when her beautiful laughter filled the room. 

“You learned Russian… for me?” She asked.  
“I mean, not just for you, Russian is the new English right? Like isn’t America half Russian now?” He was just trying to make the situation better.

“I think you mean Spanish; America is half Spanish.” She laughed before kissing his cheek. “No one has ever done something like that for me.” She whispered. “Spasibo.” She winked, pulling away.

 

He sighed happily. When he spoke the language he sounded like a moron, when she did it, it gave him chills. Every word rolled off her tongue so perfectly  
To be honest, he was almost hard because of it. The utter perfection of this woman.

For a moment there was silence until Natasha spoke up. “It’s pretty late… do you mind if I get a drink? I think I’ll head to bed soon.”

He nodded. “Sure, kitchen is right over there, the bedroom is two doors down. I’ll leave you some clothes to wear on the bed, okay?” Natasha gave him a small smile before walking off.

 

Clint walked to his bedroom, pulling out a large grey shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He hoped she wouldn’t mind wearing his clothes. He would have given her some of Bobbi’s since they would fit but he threw Bobbi’s clothes away after the break up.

 

He glanced out the door, watching her drink a cup of water and smiled. He wanted to hold her so badly, to fuck her so badly.

He went to the bathroom, scrubbing his teeth and fixing his hair before pulling his costume off. He felt a surge of relief when the clothes came off. He changed into his own pajamas. A pair of long green pants and nothing else. She was comfortable enough to be nude in front of him he could at least he shirtless.

She walked into the bedroom, humming before she stopped.

She didn’t realize that Clint Barton was fucking hot.

 

Natasha bit her lower lip, staring at him. She didn’t mean to stare but fuck he was… fuck.

\-- --

He turned around, seeing her standing there. “Tasha? Are you alright?” He asked, seeing that she looked a little worried.

She nodded, trying to not act like a fool. She was usually so much more composed than this!

 

He smirked, walking up to her. He reached up and caressed her cheek. “You’re pretty warm.” He whispered. He didn’t know where this suave persona was coming from but by looking at her reaction to this, he was doing good.

Natasha bit her lower lip. Her heart was racing. Clint bent down, “Natasha… I need you talk to me.” He said softly.

 

She nodded quickly. “Yeah… I’m fine.” She stuttered. Where did he learn to be so smooth and when did she start acting like a fucking school girl?!

“Tasha, you know something?” He whispered, “I think you’re pretty fucking beautiful.” He smirked, leaning over her. She smiled slightly. She had been told that she was beautiful many times but when Clint said it she felt her heart fluttering.

“You think so?” She asked, biting her lower lip. 

“Yeah… I think so.”

 

He took a liberty; he didn’t know where the courage came from but he did it. Clint leaned down, gently pressing his lips against hers.

 

Did sunshine have a taste? Did fireworks? He was now one hundred percent sure that it did because that’s all he could taste.

He let his hands fall to her hips, her body still clad in that tight dress. He pulled her close to his body, parting his lips and claiming her mouth as his own.

 

When Natasha finally pulled away her eyes were huge, she was staring up at him nervously.

Clint swore to himself, pulling away. “Fuck! I-I’m so sorry… I don’t know where that came from. You were just… standing there and you’re so beautiful and fuck!” He groaned and looked down. He ruined it. He just fucking ruined it.

 

Natasha laughed softly, nervously honestly. She looked up as the man ranted before putting her hand on his cheek. “Clint?” She whispered.

He didn’t even meet her eyes. “Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

She pressed their lips together, wrapping her arms around his neck.

This was what sunshine tasted like.

 

\-- --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian came from google translate and is not the symbols but the way it sounds, so you all can still kind of read it. I had wanted to go further with this chapter but I think that this is a good amount.  
> Please don’t forget to comment and favorite!  
> Until next time!!
> 
> \- Myth


	5. He Finally Became Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster of a party, Clint decides he can't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I completely forgot about fanfictions. I'm now in my second semester of college and I've honestly just forgot about everything.   
> Anyway, this second gets into the rated R or M section. Comments please are very welcome!
> 
> I do not own the characters, but I do own the plot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

– –  
Natasha never believed that a kiss could hold so much passion, but as Clint held her close, his hands on her hips as he dipped her, kissing her with more emotion than she knew possible. 

He reached down, not really knowing exactly what he was doing as he went from her hips to right above her thick, perfect ass. She whimpered, why did his touch feel like pure fire running across her pale skin?

Clint pulled away, panting softly. “Natasha.” He said, his eyes full of hunger, raw desire and yet love, adoration for her. She had never seen someone look at her like that. “Natasha... please tell me if I overstepped something. I don't want to force myself on you.” Anything to make her happy, anything in the world for her. She could feel a growing erection pressed against her thigh. 

She took a small, shaky breath. She was fully aware of what was going on, he wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't force her. She nodded. “I-I want this.” The normally confident woman said, holding onto his shoulders. She saw that wolfish grin and he took no time at all in lifting her up, his hands firm on her ass as he slammed her into the wall. He growled as he attacked her neck, kissing and licking, wanting to claim her as his own. 

She threw her head up, moaning softly. Why did simple kisses make her want to melt?!

Clint pushed the bottom of her dress up. He was a rare man he hoped. He wanted her to get off before him. He got off on seeing her completely undone because of him. He smirked, holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his legs. He was a bit possessive in the bedroom. He was such a sweet country man but he was more wild than he let on... hopefully she was too. 

“Tell me you want this.” He whispered huskily, pushing himself against her. If she didn't want this he would stop. He never wanted to push her. He would jerk off in the bathroom but never hurt her.   
“I-I want this!” She moaned, “F-Fuck I need this!” She needed him more than the breath she forgot to take. He grinned, pushing her up a bit more. 

He wanted to watch her come apart in front of his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to the tan couch. He knew that it would get dirty but he didn't care. She looked down, confused before he yanked her lacy panties down her creamy thighs, sucking a dark hicky into the skin. She let out a gasp, the sharp prick of pain surprising her. Clint was rougher than she had imaged but she loved it. 

He kissed his way up to her soaking wet heat, groaning when he got an eyeful of her. She was hairless, glinting wet and all because of him. His eyes flickered up to the ruby goddess above him, needing his permission before he continued. She nodded, nervous. The men who had eaten her out before where idiots, biting too hard.  
She let out a guttural moan when Clint pushed his tongue onto her clit, taking long, torturous licks at her. She tangled one hand deep into his sandy hair. He glanced up and playfully smirked as he slipped two fingers into her warmth. She arched her back, panting softly as he crooked his fingers, brushing past her g-spot and lapping up her soft folds. 

Clint could feel his hard cock pressing through his pants and he wanted to jerk himself off so badly, but right now was about Natasha, her pleasure. He needed her to cum first. He needed to see her come apart.

He continued his torture to her perfect body, pushing his tongue inside of her body. He groaned softly. A woman's pussy had never tasted so heavenly for him but she tasted so perfect. He pushed against her walls, his fingers playing with her clit slowly and happily.

The beauty above him let out a small scream from behind her hand, cumming all over Clint's face. So she was a squirter. 

She looked away, embarrassed that the man was covered in her juices. “Sorry...” Natasha trailed off, sitting up and covering herself. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had never been before but something about Clint made her feel like a school girl with a crush again.

Clint laughed, kissing her, making sure she could taste herself on him. “That was fucking sexy.” He said, caressing her cheek. “Don't be embarrassed Tasha, you're stunning, any guy would be lucky to have you cum all over his face.” He smiled, that perfect country charm. She bit her lip and stared at the ground. “Hey.” Clint said sternly. 

He had noticed Natasha had a slight bit of submission in her, something Clint was obsessed with. He smiled and lifted her up, kissing her roughly. “You're perfect Natasha.” He said sternly. “And for tonight, you're all mine.”

She couldn't stop the small moan that came from her throat due to his possessiveness, the hand he had tightly on her ass, the commanding voice. 

He carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed with great care as if she was a china doll. He sighed happily. “Absolutely perfect.” He ran his hands down her thighs, then went up her stomach to those perfect breasts. He leaned over and took a perky nipple into his mouth, licking and nipping happily. He didn't know why, but he had decided he needed them in his mouth. 

Natasha whimpered, closing her eyes. Clint noticed how tired she looked, but was too excited to let her go.  
He pulled away, laying in between her naked thighs, leaning up on his elbows. “You're exhausted, sweetheart.” He said. She blushed, shaking her head. He moved up, kissing her head. “Natasha.” he said. “You can have me anyday you want, hell sugar, you can do whatever you want. You own me Nat, you own my heart.”

She looked up at him, surprised. He smiled sheepishly. “It's true.” He said. “I've wanted you since the day I met you. Not just for sex.... I mean believe me, I want to fuck you, I want to cum inside you where it's dripping out and everyone knows you're mine.” He laughed. “But I want you. I want you every day, in every light.” He said softly. “So for tonight I'm going to let you rest. I want to properly woo you before I fuck you until you can't walk.”

– –

Natasha watched carefully as Clint got up, fixing his pants to adjust his rather prominent boner on display. She bit her lip, wondering why the hell he turned her down. He smiled as he got her an extra t-shirt. 

“Here you go, Tasha.” He said, handing it to her. She slipped it over her body. He saw her saddened expression and sighed.

He walked to the bed and tilted her head up, kissing her roughly. “I want you. So fucking bad, sugar.” He moaned and took her hand. He placed it on his cock. “Feel what you did? This is all yours babe.” He smirked and pulled away.

“Then why did you stop?” The Russian asked curiously, sitting up in just her black panties and his shirt.

Clint shrugged. “I gave you a taste, but I'm going to wait until you haven't had anything to drink and I can properly woo you. I want to do this right. You're worth it.” He said, kissing her head. She stared in slight shock. 

She was worth it.

He gave her a towel and lead her to the bathroom. “There's no girl shampoo, but you can use whatever you find.” He said. “And I can sleep on the couch if that'll make you more comfortable.” She nodded, turning on the water. He left her to her privacy, going to the other bathroom in the house to take care of his little problem.

He could only think of her, fucking into her tight heat and wishing his hand was her beautiful body.

Natasha cleaned herself, her mind going a thousand miles in a second. Clint had made her cum, but he didn't fuck her. That was weird, usually she didn't get off and sex was the only thing on guy's minds. Clint said she was worth it. Did he actually mean that?

\--v--

When she got out, Clint was sitting on the bed with his cell phone, seeing if he had Pepper's number. She knew Bobbi Morse and something had to be done about the fight. That wasn't okay.  
He looked up, smiling. “Feeling better?” He grinned with she nodded. “Well that's perfect. Why don't I let you get settled?”

He went to leave before Natasha stopped him. “What's wrong sugar?” He asked, watching her stunning green eyes, looking into her soul.

“Would you stay?” She asked. She was so much more softspoken when there was no one here to impress, no persona to uphold. Just Clint and Natasha. He sighed happily. 

“Of course Natasha.” He said. He kissed her forehead and plugged his phone, then hers up. He sat on the bed, fluffing his pillow and smiling brightly when his dog, Peanut Butter, jumped in the bed with them. Peanut had stayed away during the little... show, but she slept with Clint in the bed. Natasha saw the dog and bit her lip, sitting down and letting her smell her hand. She was glad when Peanut gave her hand a quick lick before making her spot on the end of the bed known.

Natasha crawled in bed, looking at the country man as he flipped the light out.

She sighed, watching the deep shadow in the dark move before settling down. She couldn't even think about sleep. She was worked up. 

Clint could hear her breath not getting slower, he could feel her moving around every other second. He glanced over. “What's going on Nat?” he asked. He turned on his side, he couldn't see her but he knew where she was by the form of her shadow. When no response came he sat up. “Nat?” He asked.

Natasha laid on her back. “You said I was worth it.” She said softly. 

Clint reached over and put his hand on his cheek. She laughed when he couldn't exactly find it the first time. 

“Yes I did. I mean it.”

“Why?” She asked, leaning into his touch. He sighed. 

“Because...” He trailed off. “You're the sunshine to me, you're the light.” he explained. “I'll tell you more in time, but for now you can trust me. I'm not the type to fuck and leave... you're worth it. I'm going to make damn sure you know that.”

– –

When he made sure Natasha was asleep he got up. He grabbed his phone and called Tony. He knew the man would be awake, he always was, it was just a matter or whether or not he would want to answer the phone. 

He was happy when Tony answered with a gruff and annoyed 'What?”

Clint spent the next half and hour explaining what had happened, and that he needed Tony to tell Pepper to talk to Bobbi. Bobbi was a bitch and aggravating and a pain in his ass, but she wasn't the type to just attack someone out of jealously. That wasn't like her. 

Tony agreed, realizing that Bobbi had to make this up or figure out some way to apologize to Natasha.

When Clint returned to bed, he watched her as she slept for just a minute, smiling a bit. He loved her, loved her body, her mind, her everything. He leaned over and tucked her in, kissing her head. 

He was going to spend the rest of his life loving this woman. 

– –

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is fairly short. This is just one chapter but I am fully planning on this being a multichapter fic with longer chapters. I really just wanted to get an establishing relationship.  
> They started out with him being in love with her. I actually have a lot of plans and this entire fanfic planned out.
> 
> If you all want more chapters, please review and sign up for notifications!!
> 
> Until next time
> 
> -Myth


End file.
